The Reason
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Aku mencampuri urusanmu, bertanya berbagai macam pertanyaan padamu. Harusnya kau tahu, aku melakukan ini semua bukan tanpa alasan. Pair GrimmNel, mind to RnR?


**Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide  
>Kimi no mai peesu de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii<strong>

**xXx**

_**Even you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up.  
>Just go at your own pace.<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

**My ANSWER (song) by Seamo**

**.**

**.**

A GrimmNel semi-canon FanFiction

**.**

**.**

**THE REASON**

**.**

**.**

GRAAAAAAAAAA

**SYAT—CRAAAT**

Kau menyarungkan pedangmu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sejak mendengar akan adanya pertarungan antar Espada dari seseorang yang kau sebut Aizen-sama, kau jadi sering berlatih di luar istana Hueco Mundo itu. Kau berniat untuk berlatih dengan melawan berbagai macam hollow, tapi tetap saja tidak ada—atau mungkin belum—yang sebanding dengan kekuatanmu. Lebih dari itu, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memuaskan hasrat bertarungmu yang tinggi itu.

Menyedihkan?—Entahlah.

Dengan gerakan yang meremehkan, kau mendecih dan meludah pada darah hollow-hollow yang tadi kau habisi itu. Jangankan menjadi _panthera, _kau hanya menebas pedangmu satu sampai dua kali saja mereka semua sudah tumbang. Benar-benar payah bukan? Fu, entah siapa yang harus disalahkan. Mereka yang terlalu lemah atau kau yang terlalu kuat?

Bola mata biru-mu membulat saat menyadari ada seseorang—atau sesuatu—yang mendekatimu dari belakang. Dari reiatsunya, kau tahu kalau sesuatu yang mendekatimu itu salah satu dari kumpulan Espada. Kau memicingkan matamu dan melirik ke ujung kanan matamu, "Siapa?" tanyamu dalam.

Dia tidak menjawabmu, tapi kau tahu kini dia tepat berada di belakangmu. Entah apa rencananya hanya diam berdiri saja di sana, "Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, _sexta Espada_ ne?" dari suaranya saja kau sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis. Kau langsung membalikkan tubuhmu karena kau tahu. Hanya satu anggota perempuan di tempatmu sekarang.

Kau menyeringai dengan tawa yang meremehkan, "Hee, suatu kehormatan bagiku seorang _Tres Espada_ mengajakku berbicara," kau memasukkan kedua tanganmu ke dalam saku celana seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dan berdiri angkuh. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu hanya berdiri tenang di hadapanmu, sepertinya kenyataan bahwa kau baru saja menghabisi ratusan hollow tidak membuatnya gentar sedikit pun, "ada apa, Neliel tu Oderschvank?"

Ekspresi dari gadis itu tidak berubah sedikit pun, dia tetap tenang meskipun dia tahu kau bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. Kau mulai jengah, pikiran yang mengatakan bahwa gadis di depanmu itu sedang meremehkanmu mulai meracuni tubuhmu sedikit demi sedikit. Angin menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut hijau toskanya yang panjang, memperlihatkan tulang wajahnya yang sempurna. Kau harus mengakui bahwa gadis yang sejenis denganmu itu memang cantik.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap gadis bermata coklat mudatersebut, "apa kau akan berpastisipasi pada perintah Aizen-sama kemarin?" lanjutnya dengan nada tenang. Kau mengernyitkan alismu.

"Tentu saja!" dengan angkuh kau menengadahkan kepalamu seolah pertanyaan gadis yang bernama Neliel itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah kau dengar. Gadis yang memiliki _tuxedo _berwarna _pink _tua di bawah matanya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya—seolah tak puas dengan jawabanmu, "Memang kenapa? Kau takut melawanku?" tanyamu dengan nada congkak dan sangat percaya diri dengan apa yang kau katakan.

Gadis yang berada di urutan ketiga Espada itu mendengus seperti menahan tawa, "Aku tidak takut padamu, Grimmjow," jawabnya dengan tenang membuat ekspresi di wajahmu berubah, "lagipula bukan itu yang kumaksud," lanjutmu lagi.

"Apa alasanmu bertarung?"

"Alasan?" kau terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu lagi, "Apa butuh alasan untuk bertarung selain memuaskan hasratku?"

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat. Memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi, "...Iya." kau sedikit tersentak lalu mengepalkan kedua tanganmu, "Seluruh hal yang kau lakukan di dunia ini pasti memiliki alasan atau tujuan, seperti aku yang bertarung karena menginginkan perdamaian di dunia yang hina ini."

"Sekarang, apa tujuanmu bertarung? Aku yakin ada alasan selain untuk memuaskan hasrat bertarungmu yang tidak pernah habis itu, benar kan?"

**xXx**

**Osoreru koto wa nai yo shippai sono tsugi ga shoubu We Fight  
>Kizu darake no touan ga iki ta akashi sou nanda<br>Haji o kai te mo kesa nai de tsukawa naide keshigomu  
>Mushiro hitotsu hitotsu no omoi o nejikomu<strong>

**oOo**

_**There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just another battle that we fight!  
>I'm already covered in scratches everywhere, but that's just the way life is.<br>Just keep drawing your life, there's no need to use an eraser,  
>You only need one goal<br>**_

**xXx**

Sudah beberapa hari setelah itu. Jujur saja, pertanyaan gadis itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasimu. Berkali-kali kau nyaris terkena sayatan para hollow itu tapi untungnya levelmu masih di atas mereka semua. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kau menatap para hollow yang sekarat di hadapanmu. Kau tidak memasang ekspresi apapun, kentara sekali kalau saat ini ada yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau menggenggam erat gagang pedangmu dan dengan sekali tebas, kau memisahkan kepala salah satu hollow malang yang tadi sedang bertahan antara hidup dan mati.

"Apa maumu lagi sekarang?" kau bertanya dengan gusar. Karena sekali lagi, kau merasakan kehadirannya di belakang tubuhmu.

Neliel sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu kau bisa mendengar gadis itu mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, "Bertarunglah denganku, Grimmjow." Pintanya tanpa gentar sedikitpun.

Kau memicingkan matamu dan berbalik, "Ada sesuatu di balik semua ini?" tanyamu memastikan. Dan kau tersentak, karena untuk pertama kalinya kau melihat gadis berambut hijau toska itu tersenyum—meskipun sangat tipis.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba bertarung dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak tahu apa tujuannya bertarung." Dia mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi yang santai tapi kau tahu ada nada meremehkan di sana walaupun hanya sedikit. Kau menggertakan gigimu dan segera menyiapkan pedangmu.

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku peringatkan." kau mendesis menatap gadis di depanmu yang sangat tenang menggenggam pedang dengan ujung terhunus. Bola matamu membulat saat kau mengedipkan mata, gadis itu sudah tidak ada di hadapanmu lagi.

"Kekuatanmu belum sebanding denganku."

**TRANG**

Kau terengah. Tadi... hampir saja. Karena dalam sekejap, gadis itu sudah ada di belakangmu, berbisik di telingamu dan langsung melayangkan pedang. Jikalau kau tidak mempunyai reflek yang bagus, bukan tidak mungkin kepalamu sudah terpisah dari tubuhmu sekarang. Kau mulai berpikir, jadi inilah kekuatan urutan ketiga di Espada. Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, kau tidak boleh meremehkan gadis ini begitu saja.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat wajahmu yang semakin gusar, "Jangan buat aku kecewa, Grimmjow." Dan dalam satu gerakan, gadis itu sudah tepat di depanmu sekarang. Bola mata biru langit dengan coklat mudasaling menantang dalam gerakan lambat. Kau menghindar dengan cepat tapi sayangnya kau tidak bisa menghindari luka sayat kecil di pipi yang gadis itu berikan padamu.

"Cih!" kau melompat mundur dan mendarat di atas pasir yang langsung berterbangan. Kau bisa melihat di ujung pedang gadis itu tertempel darahmu. Tanganmu bergerak untuk menghapus darah yang mengalir di pipimu yang tidak tertutupi tengkorak atau topeng hollowmu itu.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau sudah menemukan alasanmu bertarung selama ini," Kata gadis bernama Neliel dan kerap dipanggil Nel itu. Kau mengatur napasmu yang memburu. Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri yang bisa-bisanya tidak konsentrasi dan membiarkan gadis itu terus menerus memojokkanmu, "kau terlalu memikirkan perkataanku karena itu kau tidak bisa konsentrasi, apa aku salah? Aku tidak menjamin kau masih memiliki nyawa setelah pertarungan ini, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques."

Dan gadis itu pun menyiapkan posisinya untuk kembali menyerang.

**xXx**

**Bokura wa nayamu mayou  
>Nando mo jibun ni toikakeru<br>Hitotsu janai kotae sagashi  
>Gamushara ni oikakeru<strong>

**oOo**

_**We always worry about solving our own problems.  
>There isn't just one right answer,<br>So keep looking for yours**_

_****_**xXx**

Sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan! Kau benar-benar dipojokkan saat ini, Grimmjow. Kau kesal. Sangat kesal sampai-sampai rasanya ingin membelah tubuh gadis di depanmu menjadi dua bagian. Kini kau mulai konsentrasi, kau menatap gerakan Neliel yang semakin lama semakin cepat di matamu lalu kau mengangkat tanganmu. Dan—bingo! Kau mengenai kerah baju gadis itu.

Tentu saja gadis berambut panjang itu terkaget dan tanpa sempat melayangkan pedangnya yang terhunus, kau sudah langsung membantingnya ke atas pasir. Kau menduduki tubuhnya untuk mengunci gerakannya. Rambut hijau toskanya yang indah terurai berantakan di atas pasir. Dengan geram kau mencengkram kerah baju Neliel lalu berteriak di atas tubuhnya.

"APA PEDULIMU?" teriakmu dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan jauh di bawah laki-laki. Tidak kau pedulikan juga rintihan yang sesekali keluar dari bibir tipis gadis cantik itu, "APA TUJUANKU BERTARUNG, APA TUJUANKU HIDUP, APAPUN YANG KUINGINKAN—AKU YAKIN KAU TIDAK PERLU MENCAMPURI URUSANKU! URUS DIRIMU SENDIRI, SIALAN!" kau menarik kerah gadis itu hingga kini sebagian atas tubuhnya terangkat. Wajahmu dengan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja sekarang.

Gadis bernama Neliel itu tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, berarti kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Kau mendengus menahan tawa, "Heh, tentu saja!" kini kau melepas cengkeramanmu pada kerah gadis itu—membiarkannya telentang di atas pasir sementara kau masih menahan tubuhmu di atasnya. Kau merentangkan tanganmu, "Tujuanku bertarung adalah menjadi YANG TERKUAT! Aku tidak peduli jika kau bilang alasanku terlalu bodoh atau kekanakan! AKU AKAN MENJADI YANG TERKUAT DI HUECO MUNDO—BUKAN! TAPI DI SELURUH DUNIA!"

Kau terus berteriak, mengeluarkan seluruh beban tak kasat mata yang mengganjal di hatimu.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Para Espada yang lain! Gin-sama, Kaname-sama, bahkan Aizen-sama! AKU AKAN TERUS BERTARUNG! AKULAH YANG TERKUAT!"

Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi apa gadis itu masih mendengarmu atau tidak.

"Kau akan mengingatku, Neliel! Aku, Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

—bahkan kau tidak menyadari senyum yang perlahan terukir di wajah hollow cantik tersebut.

Kau tahu? Gadis itu masih terdiam menatapmu yang masih sibuk tertawa karena puas dengan jawabanmu sendiri. Dia memasang senyum meskipun ekspresinya terlihat sedih. Kau menghentikan tawamu ketika sepuluh jari lentik milik gadis yang kerap dipanggil Nel itu menyentuh wajahmu. Jari-jari itu merambat menyentuh pipimu lalu kedua telingamu. Menyelipkan kesepuluh jarinya di antara helaian-helaian rambut biru muda milikmu. Kau masih tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dia lakukan padamu.

"Sayangnya, kau tidak bisa memastikan itu semua akan terjadi."

Neliel menarik kepalamu hingga wajah kalian kembali berdekatan. Dan kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanmu begitu gadis itu mendekatkan bibir kalian, mengeliminasi setiap jarak yang ada. Kalian berciuman begitu dalam dan hangat. Perlahan tapi pasti kau mulai memejamkan matamu seperti yang dia lakukan. Tidak. Kau tidak tahu alasan gadis itu menciummu begitu saja.

Kau hanya bisa mengira, Neliel Tu Oderschvank adalah gadis yang aneh. Jangankan dirimu, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, gadis itu terlalu penuh akan misteri. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Apa alasan gadis itu mencampuri urusanmu, apa tujuannya, mengapa dia mencium bibirmu—kau tidak menemukan jawaban dari semua itu.

Entah kenapa kau jadi terdiam. Rasanya Grimmjow yang tadi begitu menggebu-gebu hilang entah kemana. Kau menurut saja saat gadis itu kembali menarik kepalamu hingga kini bibirmu menyentuh tengkuk di lehernya. Kalian berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Gadis itu mengelus punggungmu. Hangat.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu... dari jauh..."

Suaranya yang masuk ke dalam gendang telingamu terdengar begitu merdu. Apa ini? Kenapa bisa begini? Ah sial, apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti, Grimmjow?

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, jangan sampai kau salah melangkah—"

Hei hei, apa kau sadar?

Wajahmu memerah.

"—daisuki desu, Grimmjow."

**xXx**

**Hakushi no kami ni mirai o kaki konde  
>Sono pende ten o sende musubu<strong>

**oOo**

_**On a blank piece of paper  
>I write about what the future will be like<br>But no one really knows the truth**_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JENG JENG JEEEENG~~ I'M BACK MINNA-SAN! #ditendang

Oke abaikan yang di atas, apa kabar para penghuni FBI? Sudah lama saya tidak ke sini dan saya terharu melihat fic GrimmNel semakin banyak setelah saya tinggalkan... :') #nangisdipojokan

Eh serius lho, dulu pertama kali saya bikin fic GrimmNel kan saya masih sendirian TTwTT Sedih banget setiap nge-search fic **Grimmjow J. & Neliel T. Oderschvank** adanya cuma fic saya doang D: #jedotinkepala #curcol

Wokeh, sekalian deh saya mau berterima kasih dengan para author yang menemani saya di pair GrimmNel ini (?) #dilemparbom Lalu terima kasih juga bagi yang mau me-review fic gaje ini ne~ x3


End file.
